Overhead Squat Test
Summary The overhead squat is one of the most used functional test as it brings in to play many aspects. Key Factors * Squat as low as possible * Move slowly * Keep the arms outstretched overhead and the upper body upright throughout * Complete 3-4 repetitions Equipment Required (per grid) * Masking Tape * Pole Personnel Required (per grid) * 1 Player Player Instructions # Squat as low as possible # Move slowly # Keep the arms outstretched overhead and the upper body upright throughout # Complete 3-4 repetitions What to Look for 1. Feet Do the feet stay aligned? 2. Knees Do the knees stay over the feet? (Staying over the feet means that there is no turning outwards of the knee or buckling inwards of the knee relative to the toes of the feet.) 3. Heels Do the heels remain on the floor? 4. Hip and thigh Do the hips reach lower than parallel? (If the thighs sit parallel or lower, then the individual has achieved a good depth.) 5. Torso Does the torso remain within the base of support? (The base of support is a rectangle drawn about the area of the feet.) 6. Arms Do the arms remain overhead? Corrective Exercises Compensation: Feet turn outwards It is important to ensure that the deep lying hip rotators are stretched regularly. Externally rotated feet are sometimes linked to tight external rotators of the hip. Exercise:Seated hip stretch Sit upright and cross one leg over the knee. Gradually press the flexed knee toward the floor. A light stretch should be noted in the muscles of the hip. Hold the stretch for 30 seconds. Compensation: Knees move inwards The muscle on the outside of the hip - the gluteus medius - is often the culprit associated with knees moving inwards during a squat. It is important to activate and strengthen them. Exercise:Single leg lunge and ‘T’ stance This is a stability exercise that trains the muscles about the hip (the gluteus medius). The player moves into a lunge position and then with the knee aligned over the foot moves into a ‘T’ stance. Repeat down and up for 6-10 repetitions. Compensation: Heels lift from the floor The soleus is part of the calf muscle area and is located in the lower leg. It frequently is tight in players whose heels rise during a squat. Exercise:Stretch the soleus The player rests against a wall while flexing at the knee. They hold the heel in contact with the floor. Note the left soleus is being stretched in the image. Compensation: Inability to get to parallel or below parallel The inability to attain good depth in the squat can be associated with several tight and also weak muscles. Stretching the soleus will help. Also completing a variety of exercises such as counterbalance squats and bridging will aid in achieving greater depth. Exercise: Medicine ball squat Holding a medicine ball to the chest, squat as deep as possible. It is helpful to emphasise the transfer of weight onto the heels during the squat. Further, place feet slightly wider than the test position and also have feet pointed or rotated outwards to get greater depth. Exercise:The bridge This is a good general gluteal strengthening exercise. Compensation: The arms lean forward from the torso Stretching the muscles of the chest is important for ensuring normal range of motion about the shoulder and scapula. The latissimus dorsi muscles are also important to stretch regularly. Exercise: Pectoral minor stretch Stand and hold hands of stretched arms behind the back. To stretch, depress the shoulders while holding a neutral head position. Exercise: Latissimus dorsi stretch Stand or sit in an upright position. Raise the arm of the side to be stretched and place the opposite hand over the elbow. Gently move the elbow into an upright position. This applies a gently stretch to the latissimus dorsi muscle on the left side in the image. Notes It is important that the coach takes up a position to observe the execution of the squat in full. The coach should stand about two to three metres away from the player. Two repetitions may be viewed from the front and two from the side. In some cases, it may also be necessary to observe additional repetitions from the back and from both sides. Detailed overview of the test with videos located at www.irbsandc.com